


Mystic Beauty

by Eliliyah



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Klaus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Caroline, Teacher/Student Roleplay, klaroline kink, klarolinekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: This was based on an anon request similar to American Beauty. Just so you know, I gave Hope all of three lines at the very beginning before it's straight KC goodness. "Caroline and Hope are best friends (Same age) Klaus marriage is falling apart (Hayley is with Elijah but married to Klaus.) Since Caroline grew up (18) he began to feel a strong attraction for her. And she wants to fuck him bad. She wears tight clothes or touches him for far too long... Until they have sex."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	Mystic Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkGlowingLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/gifts).



**Mystic Beauty**

"You call this a cabin?!" Caroline Forbes asked in shock as she and her best friend, Hope Mikaelson, pulled up to the tribrid's father's mansion on Lake Tahoe.

"It's just our vacation house," the redheaded college freshman shrugged as she put her Tesla in park.

"I grew up in a two-one in Mystic Falls," she reminded her roommate pointedly.

Hope cast her a sideways glance and nodded. "Fair point well made."

Caroline's breath caught in her chest when a handsome man with ice blue eyes and stubble surrounding unfairly enticing lips beneath short dirty blonde hair that curled just behind his ears. "There's my princess," he said with a smile as Hope ran into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around like she was made of paper.

Smiling brightly, the redhead stepped back. "Caroline, you remember my dad, right?"

"Uh-Yeah, yeah of course," she bumbled, stumbling over her words as she blushed at his knowing smirk. He'd totally caught her checking him out. Damn him. She knew he was a vampire, a hybrid, but it hadn't occurred to her that there would come a day that she'd start noticing him as a 28-year-old man. Ten years wasn't that big a difference anymore. Like, it was only a decade. He'd lived a hundred decades. Collecting herself, she forced a smile and extended her hand. "Thank you for having me, Mr. Mikaelson. It's nice to see you again," she greeted him formally.

The hybrid held her eye as he slowly flipped over her hand and brushed his knuckles against her soft skin, sending tingles down her spine. "Call me Klaus," he corrected her in a smooth British accent with charming dimples.

That was how it started.

There wasn't any point denying how strong the attraction was between them. At first, Caroline had thought it was just her. A silly girl with a silly crush on her best friend's not-so-older immortal dad. The 18-year-old had blushed furiously every time he walked around the house barefoot in jeans, rippling muscles on display. It took her several weeks to notice, but eventually she realized his trademark Henleys disappeared only when his daughter wasn't home. After a while, she'd caught on that it was mutual and he was playing with her. Well, two could play at that game, and Caroline Forbes played to win.

Unfortunately for the eighteen-year-old witch, Klaus Mikaelson was a thousand years old. He'd _invented_ the game. He was also fresh out of a crap marriage to a crappier wife and found Caroline an intoxicating breath of fresh air. Hope's mother, Hayley, had been sleeping with Elijah Mikaelson for years. Marrying her had been a formality to solidify an alliance with the Crescent pack when their daughter was in utero. The hybrid was only too happy when he finally caught them in bed. He'd packed his bags, told them both to fuck off, and made for the lake. For the first time in nearly two decades, he was free. It had taken less than two weeks to solidify himself as the object of Caroline's fantasies. It had taken less than that for it to become painfully obvious to the immortal.

When Hope met a nice busboy at the local diner, she'd strongly encouraged her best friend to go for it. Take a chance. Buy a new dress. Hell, buy one for her, too. Hope had gone for a shabby and chic ensemble, but Caroline had gone full slut. After more than a few drinks, the tribrid stumbled out to the parking lot with her new boyfriend after a night of dancing at the hottest club in town. When her dad caught her making out with Landon in the back of her Tesla, the boy's sole means of survival came in a drunken complaint from the bubbly blonde.

"If you rip out his heart, you're gonna splatter blood on my new dress," she'd shrewdly pointed out, slurring her words as she swayed on her feet. The sound of Caroline's musical lilt gave Hope the split second she needed to flash her new boyfriend to safety.

Klaus turned to the drunken college girl, eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight. "You'd better hope he doesn't hurt her." His tone had been menacing, but it was hard to be afraid of the hybrid when he was busy undressing her with his eyes. In addition to the scrap of shimmery blue fabric masquerading as a dress, Caroline had added six-inch stripper heels to her clubwear. She'd been going for a strut when she'd approached him with a witty comeback, but instead she'd managed to trip on her own two feet. "Easy love," Klaus cooed as he caught her before she fell face-first on the asphalt.

The young witch carefully regained her footing, but her composure was long gone. She didn't even pretend to let go of his arm as he walked her to his car. "Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't mean to piss you off, but she's eighteen, you know? She's old enough to go home with a guy if she wants to. Give the girl a break."

Had she been anyone else, it would have been _her_ chest missing a heart. Instead of killing her, he just chuckled and flashed her his dimples as he opened the door to his Porsche. "I've told you to call me Klaus. You must be a slow learner."

"Maybe I just need a good teacher," she replied in a sultry whisper, her nails scraping down his bicep as he buckled her seatbelt for her after flashing to the driver's side.

Fuck. It took a millennium of restraint to refrain from tearing her tiny dress to shreds and teaching her a lesson right there in the parking lot. "Or perhaps you just need discipline," he countered, raising a daring eyebrow as he pulled away from the club. He smirked at her stunned silence and made a mental note to file away her obvious arousal for future reference. He decided that night that she would be his before the summer was over... but not when she reeked of booze and sweaty teenage dance parties. It was with smug satisfaction that he listened intently as she played with herself that night, visions of him spanking her pushing her over the edge as she cried out his name.

Their cat and mouse game continued as the summer progressed. Her wardrobe got smaller and smaller and his cock got harder and harder. It was with begrudging reluctance, and an ulterior motive, that he'd accepted Landon as a semi-permanent fixture in his daughter's life and had agreed to let her spend the weekend at his place. "Go ahead and go, sweetheart. Caroline is welcome to stay behind. She'll be in good hands." Hope's stomach had rolled a little bit at that, but she took him up on it all the same.

Klaus waited all of three hours after he'd been left alone with the sunshine blonde to seek her out on the balcony. "This spot seems to be a favorite of yours," he said casually as he strolled up behind her. He was clad only in jeans and his signature rosary and wolfstooth.

"The view here is just... breathtaking," the blonde replied, stumbling over her words as she looked back at his bare chest, heart rate accelerating when she heard the accent she fantasized about.

"Well, that may be more attributable to the mountain air," he replied with a shrug, moving closer. "Lake Tahoe is 1,900 meters above sea level."

"Yeah, this whole place, like, qualifies you for the 'Mile High Club.'" She cast her gaze to the side just in time to catch the brief flash of gold in his irises at the implication. A blush crept up her neck at the intense heat radiating from his hybrid eyes in waves, a dark red bag in his hand. Gesturing at it with her chin, she commented by way of deflection, "The vamps at school always hated those."

Klaus looked down at the chilled blood with disdain. "They're horrible," he concurred with a sigh, "but it's late, and I don't fancy leaving you unguarded in the middle of the night. I assured my daughter you'd be alive upon her return."

Caroline inwardly smiled at the protective edge to his tone. No one had ever really watched out for her before. His concern for her safety made her feel special. Wanted. Sexy. She turned around and hopped up on the wooden railing, her bare feet dangling in the air as she faced the handsome father of her best friend. "You should get yourself a blood bunny."

"A blood bunny?" he asked quizzically, unfamiliar with the colloquialism.

"Yeah, you know," she shrugged, "someone who'll let you feed on them. We used to let the guys at school do it if they did our math homework." She looked at him with a grimace. "I hate math."

The older man chuckled at her obvious flirtation. He enjoyed watching her try to seduce him day after day, never quite bold enough to make the first move. That would change now. "How unfortunate for my appetite then that it's summer," he teased playfully. "I've been known to mix business with pleasure on occasion, and I happen to be quite skilled with arithmetic."

The bubbly blonde looked down at her feet and bit back a smile. Giggling was a girlish thing to do and Klaus was a man. A grown man. With a thousand years of experience solving equations... among other things he'd perfected in a millennium. "Some girls just like it," she replied with a coy smile, peeking up at him from beneath her long eyelashes.

As much as he'd been enjoying their games for the past two months, he was ready to stop playing. "You know, you've been here for a while now and you seem to have made yourself quite at home," he said, his upper lip beginning to curl. "I see how you are when Hope is around, but since she met Landon, you've been on your own a bit more." He dimples came out to play as his grin morphed into a smirk. "I see you in your little jogging outfits, sunbathing in the tiny bikini you bought here that you wear when I'm your only company." He took a step closer to her, enjoying the way she worried her lower lip in nervous anticipation.

"I came out here to force down a meal in a bag and here you are clad in nothing but your pajama shorts and that delightfully thin yellow camisole that appeared only after we discussed the sunset in my painting." Fuck. He was definitely on to her games. Not only that, he was winning. "You aren't even wearing a bra, love." Her only response was a gulp as she discreetly rubbed her thighs together. His not-so-subtle glance at her breasts made her nipples harden in a way that had nothing to do with the breeze softly blowing in from the lake. "And you casually mention that you enjoy being fed upon." He set the blood down and slowly stalked over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He placed his palms flat on either side of her on the railing. "I can't help but wonder: was that an invitation?"

Yes, yes it was. She'd gone from thinking he was hot to openly flirting to walking around in as little as possible. She didn't even bother using the weather justification anymore. They both knew why she did it. What was she supposed to say? "You'd do well to answer me, love," he prodded, tracing a line from her silky-smooth knee to mid-thigh. She sucked in a raggedy breath at the proximity of his face to hers and timidly nodded her head. "You want me to bite you? Touch you? Taste you?" His smug grin was feral when she tilted her head to the side, offering him her neck.

"You're sure about this, Caroline?" The husky growl in the r rolled off his tongue in a way that had her wondering what else he could do with it. She filled her lungs with air and slowly nodded her consent. His musky scent surrounded her as he gently placed his hands on her hips. She automatically parted her thighs to allow him to move closer, his fingers caressing the soft skin just beneath the sheer fabric. He cocked his head to the side and flicked his eyes up and down her barely covered body. The lusty blonde gasped when he tugged her to him, one hand winding in her hair, his breath hot against her throat as blood rushed through her veins.

Klaus barely pierced her skin with his fangs, yet the sharp pain was enough to make her pussy clench. He pressed his lips around the wound and drank deeply of her mortality. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands burned a trail up her back beneath the yellow of her tank top, his necklaces the only thing separating them as he pulled her closer. This wasn't like the boys at the Salvatore school. They'd been rough and awkward when they'd fed from her. The hybrid devoured her like the delicacy he knew her to be. By the time he finished, she was completely drunk on her own arousal and wondered vaguely if he knew. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were still glowing bright gold, a clear answer to her question.

Before she could blink, the immortal bit into his own wrist and gently pressed his blood to her lips, silently commanding her to drink. She obediently leaned forward and held his gaze as her tongue darted out to taste him, the magic in his veins instantly closing the wound on her neck. A trickle of crimson dripped down her throat, prompting Klaus to slowly and sensually lick it away. He trailed his gruff stubble up to her mouth, their lips barely brushing. He paused and looked into her eyes, letting her decide.

It was the easiest decision she'd ever made.

Caroline pressed her mouth to his and it was game on. She'd wanted this for so long that there was no turning back. He wrapped her legs around his waist as his tongue gently parted her lips. She moaned when he ground his erection into her, hot moisture already soaking her tiny shorts. Klaus may have had a millennium on her, but he hadn't had sex with anybody in a long time. Restraining himself all summer had been an even darker hell than his marriage. It took everything in him not to tear her clothes to shreds and thrust his cock deep inside her warm center. His need for the sunshine blonde was primal and just a little bit desperate. His hands were everywhere as his kisses devoured her.

The young witch tilted her hips, trying to gain friction. Her hybrid fantasy was only too happy to oblige. One hand twisted in her hair, tugging it sharply as he pulled her closer. She deepened their kiss, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. He responded by dragging his nails up her spine from the small of her back to her neck, ripping the soft fabric of her shirt in the process. He tore it from her shoulders in one smooth tug. She was acutely aware of her nipples as the summer breeze washed over her bare breasts. He lightly teased one with the very tips of his fingers, taunting her as her rosy bud pebbled under his touch.

Klaus smirked against her lips, making her gasp when he suddenly twisted her nipple before smoothing over it with his thumb, a move he quickly repeated on her other breast. He dropped his face to her chest and groaned when she eagerly pressed herself into his hungry mouth. He swirled his tongue around over and over, driving her crazy. Her pussy was throbbing, and she wanted nothing more than to ride his cock into oblivion, but he was moving much too slowly. "Klaus," she breathed into the thin mountain air, "I need more."

The handsome older man popped up and kissed her deeply for a moment before pulling back to look her in the eye. "Do you want me to take you right here or shall I fuck you in my bed instead?" Her heart skipped a beat at his candor, sapphire eyes widening in a way that delighted him. Oh, there were so many things he could teach her. So young. So innocent. So perfectly delicious. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart," he encouraged her, but she sat there dumbfounded. Smirking, he felt his cock twitch at her blush when he continued. "Do you want me to strip you naked and make you beg for my cock out here for anyone to see?" Her eyes fluttered shut when he pressed his thumb to her clit through her shorts, his other hand resting on her hip, steadying her as a shiver ran down her spine. "Or would you rather bury your face in my pillows while I take you from behind? Tell me, Caroline. I want to hear you say it."

Her mouth found his and she hungrily shoved her tongue down his throat. He indulged her for long minutes before firmly tugging her head back by her golden curls. She would have to learn to obey and what a joy it would be to teach her how the game was played. Gulping as he looked at her expectantly, she stuttered, "H-here is good."

Klaus smirked against her strawberry lips, now puffy from his kisses. "Good girl," he praised, grinning at the way her breath caught at the compliment. He roughly pulled her arms from around his neck. "Hands on the balcony," he said with a slightly bossy tone as he sunk to his knees and pushed her legs apart. "I've already tasted your blood. Now, I'm going to see if your pussy is just as delicious," he growled sinfully as he dragged his tongue up the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He held her pinned against the rail with one hand and quickly tore away her shorts with the other, shredding the flimsy material like tissue paper. His nose barely scraped against her as he breathed deeply of her scent. He'd been torturing himself with that smell all summer, vividly recalling her arousal every time he stroked his cock with her face swimming in his mind until he came all over his hand.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat when she looked down and saw her older lover's tongue dart out between her folds, the tip of it ghosting over her clit. She was blushing harder than she ever had in her life, yet she couldn't look away. Klaus Mikaelson was the strongest creature on earth. He'd killed more people than she could even imagine, more than she _wanted_ to imagine. He could have her heart torn from her chest in seconds, but she'd never know it by the way he was looking at her now. His eyes were glowing as he slowly licked her pussy up and down, teasing her center with delicate strokes that were nowhere near enough to sate her appetite.

When he pressed a reverent kiss to her satin folds and cooed in his sexy accent, "Come on, sweetheart. Spread your legs for me. Let me see you," she eagerly obeyed. "Tell me what you want. Tell me and I'll give it to you. I'll give you everything," he promised, his voice sending vibrations to her clit. Her mouth was suddenly dry, her palms sweaty as she gripped the railing. "I've already warned you to answer me once tonight. You really are a slow learner," he teased playfully, sharply nipping her knee with the tip of his fangs.

Caroline knew the history of the Mikaelson family from the tombs at her old high school. The man licking her so gently had decimated entire villages with those fangs. The sight of so many nightmares kneeling at her feet made her feel a power she hadn't known existed. He could do anything, have anyone, and yet here he was. _He'd chosen her._ That revelation filled her with a new sense of daring as her walls came tumbling down. "Maybe I just need some discipline," she finally replied, repeating his words back to him.

The challenge had barely left her mouth before he'd accepted. At supernatural speed, he leapt to his feet and bent her over the balcony, his palm hot against her bare cheeks. He leaned down and whispered in her ear as his rosary scraped her back, "Would you like me to teach you?" She merely nodded her head and was rewarded with the first strike. In a firm tone, he commanded, "Answer me out loud, love."

The way he soothed away the pain with a soft caress was almost more than she could handle, but she managed to choke out, "Yes, please, Mr. Mikaelson."

Another strike, this time a bit harder but not more than she could bear. "Since you seem to be struggling with calling me Klaus, now you will call me Sir. Try it again."

"Yes Sir," she repeated obediently, trying and failing to covertly rub her legs together.

His upper lip curling, he used his toes to edge her feet apart. "Rewards come later," he chided, slapping her ass. "Try that again and you'll regret it."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll be good," she apologized quickly, biting her lower lip as anticipation dripped down her inner thighs.

"Good girl," he praised, kissing her cheek. "Pick a number from 1-10."

Unsure what game was this, she tentatively answered, "Three?"

"Good. Now do it again."

"Ummm... four?"

"Thirty-four, then." His next strike wasn't as hard as the last, but it was still enough to sting as he warmed her up.

"Do you want me to count?" she asked, voice constricted.

Her question was answered with another slap. "I want you to speak when you're spoken to."

"Yes Sir."

With a smirk, he replied, "Now you're learning." After the first dozen, she lost count and was grateful he hadn't made her do it out loud. She began to lose herself in the sensual rhythm of his expert spanking. Why had she ever tried to out play him when it was so much fun being his star pupil? All too soon, his British accent pulled her from her reverie. "Have you learned your lesson, or do you need additional time to study?"

On one hand, she was getting desperate for that reward. On the other, it was too good to stop now. He'd been striking her progressively harder, but she was nowhere near her breaking point. Part of her wanted to see how far he'd go, how far she could go. "Well, I mean you did say I was a slow learner..." she replied flirtatiously, turning her head to smile at him when he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the mouth.

With an approving grin, he commanded, "Pick another number."

"One," she answered, immediately regretting that decision at his small tut of disapproval. Why had she said one? Maybe he'd let her change it if she asked nicely.

"And the second?" Maybe not.

"Nine." There. Maybe that would make up for it.

"So, it'll be ninety-one, then." It didn't, apparently. His chuckled at the way her sapphire eyes widened in the moonlight. "Surely you've learned by now that I've been at this game a lot longer than you. You should have seen that coming, sweetheart." She hung her head and shook it slowly side to side. He was right that she should have, but she hadn't, and now she was going to happily pay the price for her inexperience. She knew him well enough to be quite certain he'd stop if she asked him to, but _no way_ was she asking. She folded her arms on the balcony and rested her cheek as she readied herself for her lesson. "This time, you will count out loud. If you miscount, I'll start over. Got it?"

Gulp. "Yes Sir."

"Good girl." By the time they were halfway through, she was panting and her pussy felt like it was on fire. She flashed back to the feeling of his tongue on her clit and it made her breath catch in her chest. He landed another strike and she damn near missed the count. It was too good. Too much. How she made it to ninety-one, she never knew.

She hadn't, actually. In reality, she'd counted several numbers twice, but by then, his cock was painfully hard in his jeans and her ass was bright red. Was it his fault if he had to repeat the same number? Not in the game of his own design. "Shall we move on to your oral exam?" he asked with raised brows, nipping her lower lip as she stared at him glassy-eyed.

"Yes, Sir." A beat passed as he gazed at her sternly. "I want you to eat me out and make me come, please," she added for good measure.

In a flash, he had her back on the balcony with her legs spread wide as he knelt between them, her ass deliciously sore after her spanking. "I knew you could be a good student," he teased, his gruff stubble scraping her velvet lips. They shared a smile before he tasted her pussy with a long lick between her folds. She gasped when he surprised her by pushing two fingers inside of her. "For now, you've earned a reward. You're going to come for me, Caroline, and then I'm going to fuck you. Any questions?"

"No, Sir," she answered rapidly, shaking her head and spreading her legs wider in silent invitation.

"Good girl." Fuck, she really liked when he said that. She liked everything they'd done. The games, the teasing, the summer of flirting, the way his fangs felt as they'd pierced her neck, the heat of his hand on her ass as he'd painted it bright red. All of it. She didn't even mind that she was losing their power struggle. How could she when Klaus freaking Mikaelson was licking her pussy, his eyes locked on hers as they flashed gold. Suddenly, he wasn't playing anymore. He was a man on his knees for a woman he wanted to see shatter into a million pieces. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the railing when he began moving his fingers in and out in a punishing rhythm, every expert stroke designed to make her fall apart. Her eyes were the first to flutter shut, followed quickly by his own.

Leaving his hell hole of a marriage had been a relief. He hadn't consummated that relationship in years. Tasting a woman was long overdue, and Caroline was more than just a woman. She called to him on a primal level, and when he locked his lips around her clit, he moaned louder than she did. He swirled his tongue around and around her little bud and she was gone. She came with a shout, his first name rolling off her tongue as she fell on his shoulders. He immediately wrapped his free arm around her lower back to steady her as he fucked her hard and fast through her orgasm, pulling away only when she was gasping for air.

Klaus rose to his feet and pulled the naked blonde to his chest. "Shhh, you did so well, sweetheart," he praised, kissing her temple as she caught her breath, heart pounding furiously in her chest. She mewled contentedly and burrowed into his neck as he cradled her in his arms. He kissed the top of her golden curls and rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down. When she finally sat up, she was met with his sexy dimples as he smiled at her softly. He tucked a sweaty tendril behind her ear and asked quietly, "Are you alright to continue, or do you need to stop?"

"Nope, I'm good," she answered far too quickly, blushing at her obvious enthusiasm as he chuckled approvingly.

The hybrid liked her despite his ex-wife's treachery. She was adorable and young and full of light. He would have stopped if she'd asked him to, but he wouldn't have been happy about it. "In that case, would you like me to fuck you here, or would you like to go inside?"

The way his eyes flashed when he ground his cock into her was hypnotizing. She gulped down the lump in her throat and tried to think clearly. The cool summer breeze wafted around her bare skin, reminding her of her surroundings. There was something very erotic about being outdoors as he had his way with her. She gnawed her lower lip in indecision as she looked around their gorgeous surroundings. He prodded her to answer by grinding his jeans against her slippery folds, his nails scraping down her spine. She looked up at the older man with a shy smile. "Does it have to be one or the other?"

Klaus tilted his head to the side and considered her response. He'd asked her a question and he did want an answer, but if she had other ideas, he wasn't so rigid that he wouldn't hear her out. "What did you have in mind?" he inquired curiously. Caroline blushed furiously as she awkwardly reached for his belt buckle, cautiously watching his reaction to see if it was ok. "Use your words if you want something."

"I want to suck your cock out here and maybe go inside after that," she replied without hesitation. "Is that ok?" It was, apparently, because he had her on her knees in less than a second, his belt a gust of wind as it flew into the lake in his haste to free his erection. "Thank you, Sir," she added sweetly before hungrily taking his cock down her eager throat.

"Good girl," he praised fondly as he wound his fingers firmly in her curls to set the pace. He stared down at her, mesmerized that such a beautiful creature was bowing before him, her only goal to please him however he saw fit. He'd never loved his ex-wife, but it hadn't helped his ego that she'd been sleeping with his brother for years. With Caroline kneeling at his feet, he couldn't possibly have cared less about his past, or anything else for that matter. As long as it involved her strawberry lips wrapped around his cock, the future looked bright.

The sight of his cock moving in and out of her face made his toes curl. "Fuck, sweetheart, do that thing again with your tongue," the hybrid panted, gripping the rail behind him for balance as she bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling around his head over and over. "Shit. Just like that. Fuck." All too soon, he felt white hot electricity burst through the tip of his shaft as he filled her mouth with his come. "Swallow it. All of it," he barked as he held her head still until she'd tasted every last drop of his sticky sweet semen. The air left his lungs in a whoosh as he released her curls and leaned down to rest his head against the wooden planks of the balcony.

Caroline looked up at him from where she still knelt at his feet, a shy but hopeful expression on her face that made him smile down softly at her. "Good girl." He chuckled aloud when a bright smile split her cheeks in two. She certainly seemed to enjoy praise, something he made a mental note of as he offered her his hand with a satisfied smirk plastered beneath his stubble. She took it gratefully and buried her head in his neck when he wrapped her up in his strong arms, his palms caressing her bare back as his cock hung out of his jeans. It wasn't long before his vampiric sex drive had it twitching all over again. "Shall we take this inside?" he asked in his smooth British accent.

The young blonde pecked him lightly on the lips, smiling at him happily. "Yes, Sir." She shrieked aloud when she suddenly found herself over his shoulder, her rose colored ass beneath his palm as he carried her to his bedroom. She giggled when he tossed her on the bed like a ragdoll. She excitedly backed up to the massive headboard of his king sized mattress and watched in awe as he discarded his jeans.

The Original had no more words. With a feral gleam in his eye, he slowly crawled to her on the bed, caging her in with his muscular arms. He flicked his gaze up and down her nude body and hungrily licked his lips before passionately kissing her like a wild animal. Caroline was eighteen and she'd had sex before, but never like this. The way Klaus ravaged her was primal. His tongue and hands were everywhere and nowhere all at once. His skin burned her breasts as he expertly molded them with his palm, his nails sharply pinching her nipples one by one as he worked her into a frenzy. He peered up at her, teeth scraping her rosy bud as he silently asked her permission to bite down. She sucked in a deep anticipatory breath before nodding her head.

He sunk his fangs into her breast as he simultaneously penetrated her with two fingers. Hot crimson life flowed down his throat as he played with her pussy. He drank slowly, suckling her nipple as he built her up. His thumb circled her clit with the perfect amount of pressure to make her cry out as soon as he pierced her other breast with his sharp teeth. It was all too much. The way his eyes scorched her from head to toe as black veins spider webbed across his face. The soreness of her ass. The sharp pain of his bite. The deep thrusts of his fingers as he fucked her hard and fast. When her whole body began to shake, he pinned her down and flashed between her legs, his lips hot around her clit as he sucked with a ferocity that made her scream as she shattered beneath him.

The young blonde's head swan as stars danced behind her closed lids. She was only vaguely aware of it when her pussy finally stopped twitching. Long moments passed before she opened her eyes and saw his arrogant smirk through a sexually induced haze, a lazy smile on her face. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her, easily parting her lips with his skilled tongue. She mindlessly wrapped her legs around his waist when he positioned himself at her entrance. Sharp pain erupted around her wrists when his fingers clenched involuntarily as he penetrated her, his nails digging into her tender flesh. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat as he began to move.

Klaus pinned her arms over her head with one hand as his other slithered between their sweaty bodies to idly play with a nipple. He set a sensual rhythm, his hips moving in perfect time with her own as they devoured each other in fierce kisses. He explored every inch of her body with his palm and fingers, reverently stroking her curvy hips and ass still warm from his lessons. His cock picked up speed as he imagined how her cheeks would look when he fucked her again in the morning.

Caroline was majoring in Occult Studies at Salem State University. He'd owned property outside Boston since the American Revolution. If the sweet sounds she made beneath him weren't enough to convince him to journey north, the way her pussy clenched around his shaft _definitely_ was. After all, she still had a year of math to endure, and he knew firsthand that she made an excellent blood bunny. There were so many things he looked forward to teaching her... later. For now, he was content to fuck her into oblivion. He took his time building her up slowly as his nails scratched down her sides, teasing her into a frenzy of tongues and teeth. He began to increase his pace until he was slamming in and out in a punishing rhythm. When his index finger finally ghosted across her clit, she completely lost it and screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she coated his cock in her own gush of arousal.

Klaus flipped her over at superhuman speed and pulled her to her hands and knees as he pounded into her from behind. She grabbed the top of the headboard for support when her elbows gave out as every stroke hit deeper and deeper. One hand dug into her hip while the other palmed her bright red cheeks. Her skin was so beautiful and perfect that he found himself memorizing it to immortalize on canvas as soon as possible. She was such an obedient little thing when he praised her that he doubted he'd have a problem getting her to pose for him in the morning. "Do you like how this feels, sweetheart?" he asked in a gravelly tone, his voice husky with lust as he moved in and out of her tight pussy.

"Yes, Sir," she replied in a breathy whisper, her breasts bouncing up and down as she clutched the ornate carvings of his mahogany headboard.

"Good girl for answering me properly. Such a good student," he praised her, dragging his nails down her spine. "Is it all that you imagined? Having me fuck you after all the nights you touched yourself wishing it was my cock instead of your fingers?"

"You knew?!" she asked in surprise. She'd always waited until it was late at night, and while she knew he was a hybrid, he'd never let on that he knew what she was doing in the shower.

"I stroked my cock to your whimpers every time I heard the water running," he chuckled, teasing her nipples as she snapped her hips to meet his rough thrusts. "It was quite sweet hearing you try to stifle your moans. Have you any idea how many times my name slipped past your lips when you reached your climax?" She peered at him over her shoulder dumbstruck, her jaw dropping in shock as her cheeks flushed bright red in utter mortification. "No need to be embarrassed, love. It's very flattering, this little schoolgirl crush you seem to have on me, but I think the time for pretending has passed. You've wanted to be mine all summer and now you are." The possessive edge to his claim was almost enough to send her toppling over the edge into another orgasm. "I plan to ruin you for all other men. Tell me, am I succeeding, my lovely? Has anyone ever fucked you like this before?"

"No, Sir!" she cried out when he tilted her hips to hit a particularly sensitive spot deep within her fleshy walls. "Only you, no one else, only you... Fuck! Fuck, Klaus, right there. Please keep doing that."

"That's right, sweetheart, beg me for it," he encouraged her, his thumb grazing down her back. He stopped when he got to the tight ring of muscle guarding her ass. He would have there, too, but perhaps that was too much for their first night together. He barely applied pressure just to tease her before she cried out.

"Ohmigod, do that again, please, please, please, Klaus, please, fuck." Or not, apparently.

The hybrid's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You want me to take you here, too?" He pushed a finger between her curvy cheeks, rendering her speechless. Her answer came in the form of a string of incoherent syllables as she vehemently nodded her head up and down, golden curls bouncing around her shoulders. "You want me to take my cock and fuck you in your tight little ass, still pink from your lessons?" She managed to mumble out something that was probably a plea and that was good enough for him. He immediately added a second finger, stretching her anus as carefully, but quickly, as possible.

Caroline's knees began to shake, her arms aching from the effort of trying to hold herself upright. In another show of vampiric speed, Klaus sat back on his heels and pulled her back flat against his muscular chest. He kissed her neck, his fangs scraping across her jugular, as he pulled out of her sopping wet pussy and slowly lowered her ass down on his cock. She wound her arms behind his head to grant him unfettered access to her breasts. "Good girl, giving yourself to me like that without being told. You're doing so well," he praised before kissing her hard on the mouth as he moved her up and down on his shaft. He wrapped one arm around her belly to secure her to his chest as his other hand found her clit once more. He held her still as he fucked her in the ass harder and harder until she was steadily chanting out her pleas for another orgasm.

"Insatiable little minx, aren't you?" he teased, nipping her lower lip harshly between his teeth as he rubbed her little bud up and down with two fingers. "Go ahead, love, come for me. Let me feel you one last time before I let you sleep. When you wake up in the morning, I'm having you for breakfast," he promised in a sinful growl. He thrust deeper up her ass and she came with a shout, her entire body convulsing as she leaned back against his chest. He held on until she was on her way back down before letting go and shooting his own release inside her warm channel, his nails digging into her hip hard enough to draw blood as he pounded furiously in and out until the air left his lungs. They collapsed onto the mattress in a heap, limbs intertwined and chests heaving.

Caroline had never been so thoroughly satisfied in her life. Why any woman would let this man go was a mystery she never planned to solve. He'd laid his claim on her and she could not have been happier to be his. He rolled onto his back and she instinctively curled up on his chest, one leg thrown over his thighs as sleep called to her. Klaus looked down at her a few minutes later and smiled at the peaceful expression gracing her delicate features as she drifted off to dreamland. He pulled the comforter over their naked bodies and kissed her forehead before his own eyes closed. For the first time in a long time, he was content. There were so many things he longed to show her. There was a whole world out there waiting for them, great cities and art and music, genuine beauty, and she would have all of it. Visions of his favorite places danced in his dreams as he held her all through the night. Life was good.

* * *

A/N The counting thing is another one of my real-life lessons from evil Doms. And if I haven't mentioned this before, those bastards absolutely do have a club where they sit around and teach each other how to be sadists. Gotta love 'em. Or hate them, depending on what numbers you choose. I was playing with this guy at a party and he pulled that on me. Only, I'm a hardcore asexual masochist, so I was counting snaps with giant rubber bands in a game called elastotorture and sex was obviously not involved. I don't recommend it unless you're as crazy as I am and have been in the scene for a while. But in my defense, he was wicked cute and did have an accent, just not British. He was visiting from Uruguay. Good times.


End file.
